Shaking Like Milk
by Cantinera
Summary: Ron needs to apologize. Sequel to a story called Understand (you can find it in my profile), but you don't have to read it to get it.


Title: Shaking Like Milk

Author: Cantinera

Rating: PG

Content: Ron/Hermione

Setting: Any time in Year Five, but it's not that important.

Disclaimer: Totally not mine in any way. Definitely JK's. No profit made.

Summary: It's hard to say sorry. 

Distribution: Ask, and you can have. 

A/N: Another ficlet. Somewhat of a sequel to Understand, but you don't have to read that one for this to make sense. Fluffy and without much of a point.

Feedback: You know by now. 

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Hermione!"

Ron stood at the bottom of the steps of the girl's dormitory, waiting impatiently for Hermione to come down. About an hour and a half an houur ago she stormed out of the Common Room after – yet another – argument. Instead of apologizing then and there, he stormed out right after her. She confused him, badly. Everything was confusing when she was around. And everything kept getting _more_ confusing. He didn't like it, but he felt it was time to clarify things (at Harry's not-so-subtle urgings, combined with the fact that he was getting stroppy with Ron and wanted to be left alone), once and for all. 

"Hermione!" Ron shouted again, this time a little louder, hoping she would hear it. He was starting to get frustrated that she was not coming down when he called. And, as he got frustrated, his temper worsened, making it more likely that an argument would ensue. 

"HERMIONE!"

The shouting was not doing any good; Ron's patience wore thinner. Why was he shouting for her to come down? Why was he apologizing to her? Wasn't she just as much at fault for all that went on between them? She should be apologizing to him for being so confusing!

No, Ron thought, that isn't the right way of thinking. He came here to be the man and apologize and try and clear everything up. He would wait for her to come down and do the apologizing. No bickering.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs, his face turning red.

Still, she did not come down, which really annoyed Ron. That did it. He was going to go get her now and make her come down before he got so angry he lost all reason and yelled at her again. Why was he even standing down there screaming in the first place?

Ron started up the steps, angrily stomping one foot at a time, marching up to tell Hermione sorry. She was going to listen to him, too. He was heated, waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs while she ignored his yelling. However, before he could get completely worked up again, a loud alarm was set off, screeching repeatedly as the stairs formed a slide, sending him back to the bottom of the stairway, causing him to land and fall face first onto the floor.

Ron groaned loudly, curling from the pain, the shrieking of the alarm continuing its blaring, notifying all the girls that, yes, a boy had tried to get into their dormitory. He rolled on the floor in agony, feeling the sting of the floor that even a rug couldn't buffer. Yes, that is why he didn't go up in the first place – those bloody stairs. His flaring temper made him forget that for a moment, causing him to get angrier. If only they didn't argue, he wouldn't have to apologize and he wouldn't be on the floor in pain!

"What is all that racket?" asked Parvati Patil, tossing her dark brown hair over her shoulders, before looking down at the bottom of the stairs at Ron lying there. She smirked, turning away. "Hermione, you have a guest waiting for you."

"What is it—" Hermione started, before stopping herself as she stared down at Ron lying on the floor. "Ron!"

She rushed down the stairs as the sirens started to die, not being as careful as she should have to ensure that she didn't join him on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked breathlessly, leaning over Ron as he flushed from embarrassment. 

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Ron snapped.

"I was just asking!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling hurt by Ron's tone when she showed concern. "Look, I will go back upstairs if—"

"No," Ron said, getting up, "don't leave. I came here to talk to you." Ron stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ouch! That really hurt!"

"Ron, you know that these stairs become a slide if boys try to come into the girl's area."

"I know! I found that out once before. I just… well… forgot. I needed to talk to you about something."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It's just… why didn't you respond to me calling you?" Ron asked moodily, attempting to change the subject. "Maybe then I wouldn't have tried to go up the stairs and fall down!"

"Ron, I was in my room! I couldn't hear you shouting from down here, okay! I'm sorry," Hermione said, her voice taking on a sad tone. "I am going upstairs if we are just going to argue again."

"No, Hermione," Ron said, grabbing her arm before she could head up the stairs. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. She knew something was up.

"I don't know," Ron said, shifting his face away from Hermione's scrutinizing stare. Now that she was in front of him and he said the words – whether or not for the reasons he originally intended – he was losing his nerve.

"Okay," Hermione said, looking down at Ron's hand lingering on her arm. "So why were you calling me in the first place?"

"I… well… It's just… well…" Ron stumbled. He was unable to find his courage. "I wanted to know if you had the Potions work done because I haven't finished it, and I needed some help."

"Ron!" Hermione was stunned. "You made all that commotion for _Potions work._"

Ron looked down, embarrassed because he managed to make Hermione angry again. He was there to placate her, but he lost nerve. Now she just looked angrier.

"I told you earlier in the Common Room that you had to study, but you didn't listen, so if that is all you came here for, then I think I should go back upstairs," Hermione said, looking upset.

"Wait. Hermione…" Ron said, "that's not all."

"Well?" Hermione said, hands on her hips.

"I came here to… say I'm sorry." There. He said it.

"You already did that."

"I know! It's just…" Ron lost his words again.

"Yes?"

"Well…"

"Go on…" Hermione said encouragingly.

"Hold on! I'm thinking!" 

"Don't you snap at _me_ again, Ronald Weasley! I've had enough of this!"

"I'm not trying to snap at you! I'm just thinking! It's hard! Look, I really came here to say I'm sorry! I am sick of all the bickering! So I came here to apologize so we could stop, but instead I end up starting yet another argument. Typical! I think I will go back now." Ron started to turn away, huffing because he managed to mess everything up – yet again.

"Ron," Hermione said, taking his hand before he could walk away. He stopped. "I know what you mean. I'm sick of it too."

"Yeah?" Ron said, edging closer to Hermione.

"Yes, Ron. No more arguing?"

"No more arguing."

After declaring there would be no more arguing, the silence grew, Ron and Hermione not knowing what to say next. Now the bickering had stopped. This was difficult. They always bickered. It was what they did, especially lately. It was their _thing_.

Now what were they going to do?

Yes, Ron had just apologized to Hermione. Yes, they had agreed to stop arguing. Saying those words pretty much sealed it – they lost all their defenses. Stripping them of their refuge, they now had to face it.

There was nowhere to hide.

Ron swallowed nervously. What to say next? He couldn't say anything to anger Hermione; that would just set off another argument. He said he wouldn't do that. He had to try this time.

No, he had to think of something else to say. And yet, it wasn't something to say that came rushing into Ron's brain. Instead, his mind chose to focus on the fact that Hermione's hand was lingering on his from when she grabbed it earlier. She was holding it tightly; it seemed like she wouldn't let it go.

He looked up, meeting Hermione's eyes staring back at him, pleading with him, coaxing him to go ahead.

It was if the world had stopped. Ron's head was spinning in place of earth. There was nothing protecting him now. He promised, so he was determined to keep it. She was touching him. His stomach started to flip around, chasing the butterflies that were forming. His throat tightened, trapping those same butterflies, not allowing them to escape with any embarrassing words that might slip out.

And maybe – just maybe – the look in Hermione's eyes was telling him that she knew. She knew because she felt it too. Stop and stare; it's happening.

Ron coughed, not breaking the gaze, but trying to break the tension. Gain composure. Tension breaking, but the emotion remained. It was a flood; there was no stopping it now.

"Ron…" Hermione finally said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" His voice sounded strange, foreign.

"Our bickering…" She cut herself off, holding his hand tighter, allowing him to realize she shook.

"I said I won't anymore! At least not on purpose."

"So it was on purpose?"

"What? No! I just meant—"

"We are doing it again," Hermione said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Sorry."

"No, you aren't the only one who does it. But Ron…  you have to know by now."

"Know?"

"Don't be thick! You know!"

"Did you just call me thick?"

"We said no more arguing!"

"Yeah, but that was before you called me thick. That's out of order!"

Before Ron could go on, Hermione let go of his hand, placing her finger upon his lips in a motion to quiet him down.

"Ron, what I've been trying to say, well, I've been hoping… _don't you see?_"

"See? Hermione, I don't know—"

"Ron, listen to me. We avoid it, but we know. You know it. I know it."

"Hermione, just say it!" Ron said.

"I won't say it! Not first, at least," Hermione said, taken aback.

"Why not?" Ron asked, slightly miffed.

"Because I'm the girl."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! Don't you remember. I'm. A. Girl."

"I noticed, Hermione. You're a girl. I learnt my lesson last year."

"Have you?"

"Yes, I have."

"Well then… go on."

Hermione looked up at Ron, eyes pleading. They didn't have to pretend any longer. If only he would…

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, sighing.

Before she could turn around again, leaving him there alone, Ron grabbed her hand, making her stay. Yes, he knew. It was easier to act like he didn't, or that it didn't matter. It was so much simpler to pretend like nothing had changed between them, that they were still first years where boys and girls weren't any different, that they were just friends.

But he did _know_ it. Things had changed. It was not the same. If only he could just say it.

Instead of saying it, Ron realized his face was moving closer to Hermione's. He stared, wide-eyed, unsure, shivering with the unease of the situation, eyes looking back at him, quietly willing him forward. 

His face was centimeters from Hermione's face, her breath sweet and warm on his. Nearer and nearer, he inched towards her, his mouth almost to hers. Before he could think too hard about what was going on, he closed his eyes tightly, placing his lips upon hers. He was kissing her.

And she was responding to him.

Her lips moved under his, replying to the unspoken response to all of those unanswered questions between them. The butterflies in his stomach came back, stirring because they finally got their way. The world had stopped again, head reeling, its only anchor a pair lips on his.

His lips softened, causing Hermione to part from him. She took his other hand, now both hands holding onto each other. A smile played upon her freshly-kissed lips, a soft gaze in her eyes.

"Finally," she said, beaming.

"Finally?"

"I was wondering if you'd ever get it!"

"Get it? How come you didn't say anything?" Ron asked.

"Because I didn't know if you liked me!"

"Why?"

"Because you never said anything! Even after all those hints, you never responded. I tried to let you know, but you didn't seem to get it or care."

"How was I supposed to see the clues? You were so vague!"

"I was not! They were there! You don't know very much about girls."

"Girls! I don't get it. Besides, what about you and Vicky?"

"Ron! We are just friends! And let's not argue. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Listen," Hermione said, "it's getting late, so I have to back before they notice I'm gone." She smiled again.

"Now?" 

"Yes, now. I'm sorry. I will see you tomorrow"

She grasped his hands tightly, standing on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips, slowly turning away and heading up the stairs.

Ron watched her, his head still stumbling from the events that took place. No bickering. No more just friends. Everything had changed.

He had just kissed Hermione.

A huge grin formed, remembering everything that just happened. He had just _kissed Hermione._ There was no going back.

And seeing her go up the stairs, knowing it wasn't the same filled Ron with such delight. She was not just a friend. She was more.

It felt great.

The butterflies were back, going crazy, making him feel crazy. Whimsical thoughts permeated his mind, giving him the need to do something spontaneous.

He wanted to kiss her again – to surprise her. Be romantic.

With that thought, Ron went charging up the stairs, hoping to catch Hermione before she left him all alone, the night ready to fade into a memory. She was at the top now, and soon she would be in bed. It would end.

Before he could reach her, the stairs – yet again – turned into a slide, sending him back down, making a loud smacking sound to accompany the alarms as Ron hit the bottom. Again.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione called down, waiting for the stairs to reform before she made her way back down them.

"Ouch," Ron said, flinching from the newly brought on pain.

"You _know_ they do that Ron! You found that out earlier. Again," Hermione said, grinning at him. She kneeled down, reaching her arms out to him, offering him the crook of her arm to rest his head.

"I forgot! I just wanted to give you another kiss," he said, leaning into her arms as they enveloped him.

"Third time's a charm. Remember next time," she said, leaning over, giving him another kiss.

"Now leave before everyone comes out here!" Hermione said as she got back on her feet, reaching over to help Ron up.

"Hermione…" Ron said, looking down at his feet, "I really didn't finish my Potions work. I was too busy worrying about what I would say to you, so I didn't get it done."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, sighing as she rolled her eyes. "Wait here and I will go get my notes."

"Thank you, Hermione!"

"You're welcome," Hermione said, turning to go back up the stairs.

Ron heard the other girls call out to Hermione, asking her if everything was okay. He heard her start to explain how Ron needed notes, like usual, before her voice faded into the distance.

Some things hadn't changed. Some did.

And Ron couldn't help but think everything was for the better.

The End.


End file.
